


So all you needed was a good sex

by shamelesssmut



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Massage, Multiple Orgasms, Nipple Play, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-06
Updated: 2015-09-06
Packaged: 2018-04-19 09:41:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4741607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shamelesssmut/pseuds/shamelesssmut
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Allison sat on the couch next to  Isaac and sighed. The pack meeting was kinda boring. Scott as the new alpha talked some boring things and then Derek did the same.</p><p>Whatever. Allison didn't care about that because her back hurted. She didn't know exactly why but it wasn't a good feeling and she even considered going to a spa center for a massage. However she wasn't really into strangers massaging her. It just wasn't her thing so she was more than happy when Isaac offered to stop by her place after the pack meeting and help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	So all you needed was a good sex

Allison sat on the couch next to  Isaac and sighed. The pack meeting was kinda boring. Scott as the new alpha talked some boring things and then Derek did the same.

Everyone were bored out of their minds so they decided that it's a movie time.

It was Lydia time to pick up a movie and she picked some romantic comedy which was pretty okay with Allison but the rest of the pack wasn't thrilled.

Whatever. Allison didn't care about that because her back hurted. She didn't know exactly why but it wasn't a good feeling and she even considered going to a spa center for a massage. However she wasn't really into strangers massaging her. It just wasn't her thing so she was more than happy when Isaac offered to stop by her place after the pack meeting and help.

So after the meeting was over Allison drove them to her place.

"I hope that your dad isn't home. He may get the wrong impression and kill me." Isaac murmured as he took off his shoes and walked in the living room.

Allison laughed as she went after him. "Don't worry. He's out of town, visiting some other hunters or whatever." She shrugged.

"That's good then." Isaac smiled.

Allison chuckled and laid on the couch on her stomach. "You're just a puppy. He's not going to do anything to you for massaging me." She said.

Isaac sat up next to her and pulled her shirt up. "Well you clearly don't know your own father." He teased and started massaging her back.

Allison hummed and closed her eyes. "Usually I'd argue with you about that but your hands are actually amazing so...."

Isaac chuckled and kept massaging her, biting his lips when she moaned quietly.  
He slowly massaged lower and lower until she gasped quietly.

"That's my ass, you know?" She whispered.

Isaac quickly moved his hands away. "Shit. I'm so sorry." He said quietly.

Allison chuckled and sat up. She pulled her shirt off and turned to look at him. "Well don't be." She smirked.

Isaac gasped quietly and before he knew it he was kissing her passionately.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him hungrily, pressing her chest against his.

He groaned and started kissing and sucking on her neck and collarbone.

"Take it off." Allison groaned and tugged on his shirt.

Isaac chuckled and pulled away to take of his shirt. He was pleasantly surprised when the second the shirt was off Allison's hands and mouth was all over his chest and abs.  
He let her do what she wanted for a couple of minutes but he needed to touch her way too much.

He gently pulled her away and before she could even open her mouth to say something he ripped her bra off and threw it on the floor.

His eyes flashed before he leaned and licked a nipple slowly. The moan that came from Allison only made him more eager and he started sucking and nipping it until it was completely hard and the girl was a moaning mess.

"Sensitive, hmm?" He smirked, looking up at her.

"Y-Yeah." Allison whined and gasped loudly when he tugged the other nipple and them rolled it harshly between his fingers.

Isaac hummed and held the nipple between his fingers as he leaned to lick it softly.

Allison moaned loudly. Her body already on fire and all he did was tease her nipples but it felt like no one before paid so much attention to her chest.

Allison arched her back when Isaac sucked the nipple hungrily, making it impossibly hard.

Allison whined when he pulled away.

Isaac smirked at her and leaned to kiss her hungrily. She moaned in the kiss and took his hand pulling it between her legs.

Isaac chuckled and pulled away a bit, he rested his forehead on Allison's and breathed against her lips as he pushed his hand under her shorts and gently tapped her clit over her panties.

Allison moaned loudly and thrusted down.

"Shhh be a good girl and stay still." He whispered and kissed her softly.

"It's easy for you to say that, tease." She panted.

Isaac chuckled and too her hand, pulling it over his hard cock.  
"Easy, hmm?"

Allison hummed and shook her head a bit. "Maybe not."

Allison rolled her hand and groaned when he pulled it away.

"Now it's all about you." The wolf whispered and pushed her on her back.

She moaned happily when he quickly pulled off her shorts and panties and moved between her legs.

"Mmm you're really wet." He hummed and licked her thigh.

"It's your fault." She groaned and arched her back.

"I know." Isaac smirked and moved closer to the place where she wanted him.

Allison groaned when all he did was breath over her.

"Fuck Isaac. Do something." She groaned and tried to move closer to his mouth.

Isaac chuckled and pushed her hips down firmly.

Allison was about to protest but all she did was moan when Isaac ran his tongue between her folds.

Isaac hummed and licked his lips as he pulled away. "Mmm you're tasty, darling."

"So put your tongue back there then." She growled and arched her back.

"Inpatient." Isaac chuckled and circled her clit with his tongue.

Allison moaned loudly and arched her back higher.

Isaac smirked and pressed his tongue firmly against her clit which made her moan even louder.

The wolf quickly moved his hands up her body and started massaging her breasts firmly as he pushed his tongue in her.

Allison moaned louder and louder until she started cumming, crying out Isaac's name.

She started panting loudly as he pulled away slowly and sat up.

"That was hot." He smiled at her.

"You're hot." She groaned and pulled him down to kiss him firmly.

Isaac moaned quietly and arched his back.

Allison hummed and quickly unzipped his jeans.

She grinned when he got up to take his jeans and boxers off.

The girl pushed him to sit down and moved on her knees.

Isaac gasped and moaned loudly as Allison sucked on his cock hungrily.

"Fuck, Allison!" He groaned and gripped her hair.

She hummed and pulled away way too soon if you ask him.

She straddled him and licked his upper lip. He opened his mouth slowly and hummed when she licked inside his mouth.

He gasped and growled quietly as she rolled her hips.

"I need you." He whined.

"Condoms?" Allison panted.

"In my wallet. In my jeans pocket." He hummed.

She nodded and got up to take the condom. She turned with her back to him and bend down to take his wallet out.

Isaac groaned and leaned to lick her hungrily.

Allison gasped and moaned loudly. "Oh fuck, Isaac." She groaned.

Isaac hummed and licked between her folds as she opened her legs a bit.

He licked her clit slowly, holding her hips when he felt that her legs are shaking a bit.

"So what happened with the condom?" He chuckled and tugged her clit gently.

"O-Oh how can I find anything when you're doing that." She groaned but pulled the condom out of his wallet.

Isaac chuckled and pulled her back to sit with her back to his chest. He pushed her legs open and started massaging her clit.

Allison moaned loudly and throw her head back on his shoulder. He smiled at her and kissed her hungrily as he ran a finger between her folds and slowly pushed it in her.

She groaned and clenched around him. "I-Isaac. I'll cum again if you don't stop."

"Good." He grinned and thrusted another finger in her. When she opened her legs wider for him he started massaged her clit more firmly.  
Allison cried out and started cumming again.

Isaac hummed and sucked on her neck as he slowed down his fingers.

Allison panted and slowly got up. She put the condom on Isaac's cock and straddled him.

"Are you sure that you're ready to cum again?" He asked softly.

Allison nodded and kissed him as she slowly sank down on his cock.

Isaac moaned in the kiss and sucked on her bottom lip.

Allison moaned happily and started moving firmly.

It didn't take long for Isaac to start cumming.

Allison moaned and looked at him, smiling.

Isaac smirked as her as he slowly rolled his hips and moved his hand to massage her clit. That made Allison cry out and start cumming.

"That was....wow." Allison panted loudly as she collapsed on his chest.

"Yeah. I know." Isaac grinned and kissed the top of her head.

"And my back don't hurt anymore." She hummed.

"So all you needed was a good sex." Isaac teased.

"Mhm. Multiple orgasms." Allison whispered, chuckling.

"Well we can take a nap and then I can make sure thay ypur back is really not going to hurt again." He smirked.

"Sounds like a plan to me." Allispn grinned and pulled him to her room.


End file.
